Let's Pretend!
by southernme
Summary: When Justin and Kelly broke up,he couldn't let her go easily.So,he asked for help from his bestfriend AJ to pretend to be his girlfriend.Little did he know,AJ actually love him.What will happened?ONE-SHOT.


A/N=I only own the plot. Enjoy!

"_AJ, you gotta help me get Kelly back!", Justin pleaded._

"_Relax, Justin! I'm your bestfriend. Of course I'll help you. So what's the deal?", AJ replied._

"_Pretend to be my girlfriend until Kelly come back to me!", he exclaimed._

Justin hoped that the deal made between him and his bestfriend AJ a week ago would be successful. His ex-girlfriend Kelly, had broken up with him for another man and she even showed her lovey doveyness with her new boyfriend live on one of the most anticipating and most watched pay-per-view in the WWE, Summerslam. Justin however, wouldn't want to give her up easily. He still loved her, which is why that day, when Kelly Kelly got invited to perform on Smackdown, he would make her come back to him with the help of AJ.

Speaking of AJ, she was in the divas locker room, waiting for her bestfriend's ex-girlfriend since they have a tag team match later on. Justin and her have known each other since they were in FCW, a place where the developmental talents for WWE were trained and had matches before they were qualified enough to be called up to the main roster. Because of their devoted passions for wrestling and their many similarities of likes and dislikes, they've became instant bestfriends.

Unbeknownst to Justin, AJ didn't saw him as a friend but more like a crush, which already developed to love. When Justin got called up to WWE main roster via the Nexus storyline, AJ was left out in FCW, only to get the news that the man she loved had dated one of the prettiest and hottest diva in the roster, Kelly Kelly. It left her heartbroken, but nevertheless she would pretend to be happy for Justin, no matter how much it made her hurt.

When Justin broke up with Kelly weeks ago, half of AJ jumped joyfully knowing that she finally might have the chance to be with him but the other half of her felt bad to see her bestfriend being heartbroken and depressed, in which why she obliged to help him getting Kelly back, by pretending to be his girlfriend. She was the right candidate in order to erase suspicions around the workers since they've known that AJ and Justin are die-hard BFFs. Though Justin said it would be a pretending, AJ took this chance to imagine that she was indeed dating him. She was alarmed by a knock on the door.

"You ready to go, AJ? Our match is next!", Kelly asked, with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, sure.. I mean yes! Let's go!", AJ replied.

Later on, the match was won by non other than AJ and Kelly. They both headed to backstage, where Justin awaited. He gave AJ signal to run the plan. She looked up at Kelly and sighed as she put up her "fake" face and ran towards Justin, who caught her in his arms and swung her in the air.

"Babe, you're great out there! We should celebrate tonight!"

"Thank you, hun! Your match with Tyson was no difference."

"Aww, baby! You make me wanna kiss you, you know that?", he fakely grinned and truthfully smirked, knowing that Kelly was watching the whole scene.

AJ felt her cheeks turned rosy upon Justin calling her 'baby'. How much she prayed this was not pretending at all. Her thoughts was distracted when a pair of lips landed on hers.

"Make it as real as possible," Justin whispered between the kiss.

AJ nodded a bit, enough to tell Justin an okay as they still kissed. She opened her lips, making an access for him to insert his tongue, finding hers in return as they were caught in a really fierce tonguing battle. This was the perfect moment for AJ to feel butterflies in her stomach.

Out of breath, they both stopped slowly. As AJ opened her eyes, she got a wink from Justin, as a sign that they did a great job. Meanwhile, a surprised Kelly walked up to them.

"Wow! I didn't know you both are dating."

"Yeah, it's been quite a while now. You know, we had to move on with other people, right?", Justin answered, draping his arm around AJ's petite waist, who was nervously tucking in her hairs behind her ear.

"Well then, good luck to both of you guys. Er, I think I gotta go now, bye!", Kelly walked away.

"Oh my god! Did you see the look on her face? She still loves me, dude! In no time, we're going to get back together!"

"Yeah! I did! I did!"

"But you know what? I think we're lacking of chemistry, you know?"

"So what do you want me to do? Suck your face off really hard?", she asked half-jokingly.

"Sounds like an idea but no! We need to act like a real couple! A couple with instant hugs, kisses, cuddles and you know the rest. Why don't I sleep in your apartment tonight? We're gonna act like a real couple just to.. you know.. bond our 'love'?", he chuckled.

"Okay, sounds weird but for my bestfriend, I'm in!"

"I know I can count on you, AJ! You're simply the best!", he beamed, giving a kiss on AJ's cheek, causing her to blush.

That night, both AJ and Justin did what a real couple would like to do. They danced with no music on the balcony, they played chases around the room and others to name a few but the most nerve-wrecking of all is to make-out in the bedroom. Sure they kissed earlier but it was observed by some people but this one , there were no spectators at all.

They both were in another yet tonguing battle. Soon enough, it got more intense. Justin couldn't help himself than to insert his hands in AJ's oversized t-shirt, rubbing his hands on her abs up to her breasts. AJ in return stripped Justin off his shirt, leaving him only in his boxer. Seconds later, she was left with nothing other than her bra and shorts as they both continued to suck each other's face.

AJ was thinking whether she's dreaming or not while Justin was nibbling her neck intensely. She really enjoying this as she closed her eyes and just living in the moment. Meanwhile, Justin didn't have a clue on why did he enjoying this so much that he didn't even stop. What he did with AJ was making him to reminiscence the feeling that he had when he's with Kelly. He reminded to himself it couldn't be since he only looked AJ as his bestie, nothing more nothing less. But imagining is not a crime, right?

Before they could brought their make-out session into a higher level, Justin stopped dead in his tracks, rolling himself so that he would land on the bed, panting heavily.

"That was... I mean wow! I really feel that we're more like a friends with benefits right now!"

AJ felt disappointed that they went halfway, but it was an act after all. "Yeah, we're damn crazy with this!"

There were long silence in the room as both felt really awkward by now. Neither one of them knew what to say after what they just did.

"I'm tired! I'm going to sleep!", Justin faked a yawn.

"I guess I'm going to sleep too! Good night!

"Night!"

"Justin?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you while we sleep?"

"Sure! What are bestfriends are for? Here, hold me all you want!", he opened his arms for AJ.

She snuggled in his chest. Surprisingly, Justin snaked his arms around her, kissing her head, "Good night, AJ!"

For once in her life, she felt so protected by a man that she loves. She buried her face in his chest as she was smiling like a maniac schoolgirl.

Since that day, they would repeat the cycle all over. Showing their 'love' in front of their co-workers who could informed Kelly what happened, live like a couple and the cycles goes on. One night, when Justin was fast asleep, AJ was wide awake, caressing his scruffy face and his hairs.

"You know what? Ever since you got this plan working, it was one of the best moment in my life. Sometimes I wish this is not apart of your plan. I wish we could be lovers in real-life. Yeah, I know I sound crazy but it's true. I'm in love with you ever since I know you. You know, when you and the guys worked for the last time in FCW, I was actually wanted to tell you my feelings but that's when I know you and Kelly started dating.

I don't like what happened but as a bestfriend of yours, I couldn't do nothing than to support you. Then you and Kelly broke up. You know I was thinking that we might have our chance to be together but you said you still love her and you wanna get her back. And here I am, in your scheme. You might thought that this is all pretending but for me, I consider this real! I know, call me pathetic but I just can't help it! I love you so much!", she revealed before continuing to sleep.

The next morning, AJ was awaken by Justin's excited voice.

"AJ!AJ! Wake up!"

"What?", she got up.

"Kelly called me just now. She said she's going for a dinner tonight... with me! I think this is it! We would get back together, can you believe that? I'm so happy right now, AJ! Thanks to you, I'm going to get my girl back!"

"Aww, that's cute! I'm happy for you, Justin! Your plan worked! Tell me the whole story after the dinner, okay?"

"That's for sure! After the dinner, I'll be back here telling you the complete details, okay?"

"What if you can't handle the tension when you get back together? You might as well just go to her room and take off where you both left out!"

"I promise I won't. You'll see me standing in front of your door later tonight. And even if we're going to do what you think we would do, I'll make sure I'll spill to you first. Besides, if it weren't for your help, non of this would happen! Thank you so much, AJ!"

"Your welcome, Justin! I'll wait for you!", they embraced for a while as AJ tried to hold back her tears from pouring out.

"Then what are you still doing here? Go get prepared!"

"Shit! I forgot! Gotta go now! You're the best, AJ!", he took his stuff and went out.

"I know I am!", she yelled so Justin would heard her. Once he closed the door, she started to cry again, she would lost her bestfriend to the same woman yet again. She just hope Justin would kept his promise later.

That night, AJ couldn't help but to wait nervously as she tried to brace herself by playing her PS3. Sadly, she couldn't as she kept bawling her eyes out and the tears stains were visible on her couch. She silently prayed that Justin wouldn't want to get back with Kelly but who in the hell did she think she is? Of course they would get back together. Justin loved Kelly that damn much.

The clock struck twelve at midnight but still there's no sign of Justin. She assumed that they had already had their make-up sex by now. Just to imagine them having sex made her cried out more. The sound of the door bell disturbed her from more crying. Organising herself, she went to the door and opened it.

"Hey AJ! I kept my... Wait? Were you crying? Your eyes looked all red and puffy! Are you okay?"

"Oh no! I just caught a flu and it's really bugging me off! Come on in, Justin!"

Justin sat on the couch and felt something wet beside him. It looked like watery stains, tears to be exact. He couldn't help but to think that did AJ really cry?

"So tell me what happened?"

"I was right all along! She did ask me to get back together! Finally, I've been waiting for this moment since we broke up, AJ! Can you believe that?"

AJ fought the urge from releasing her tears and before she did, she needed to get him out of the house.

"Then what are you doing here? You should go to Kelly's right now. Be with her, not me! Gosh, you're so stupid!", she pushed Justin to the door and got him outside.

"Bye! Have fun! Use protection!", she shut the door.

Knock Knock! AJ went to door and opened it again.

"What?"

Her question was answered by a tender and loving kiss on her lips. Justin wiped her tears away while their lips still connected with each other.

"How stupid do you think I am? I know you've been crying while I'm gone, right?"

"But I thought Kelly asked you to get back with her?"

"She did! But..."

"But what?"

"_I can't live without you, Justin! I need you back! I realised that I still love you!"_

"_Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me this question, Kelly? I loved you too!"_

"_So we're back on?", she asked thoughtfully._

"_No!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm in love with someone else, Kel! I'm sorry but you're too late! I gotta go back to her now! She's probably waiting for me!"_

"_JUSTIN!"_

"_Bye, Kelly!"_

"But I've decided to move on cause I'm in love with someone else!", he declared causing her to blush.

"Who?"

"Who else? You! You know after you told me that you love me last night, I realised that I also have a feelings on you!"

"But I thought you're asleep."

"No! I did not! And I'm glad about it. Or else I might end up with someone who I no longer love and break the heart of a woman that I really love all this while! Now, wipe away all those tears cause I promise I won't be the reason for you to cry ever again. I love you, AJ!", her rested his head on hers.

"I love you too, Justin!", she let her last tear flow.

Please review. Thank you!


End file.
